The Flash: Adventures of Barry and Lucy
by cornholio4
Summary: What would happen in the first season of getting Flash if the shwos shared an Earth with Supergirl and prior to season 1 Barry was married to Lucy? A story showing what could have happened during events of the Flash and Supergirl.
1. After the pilot

**I like the Barry/Kara ship but I noticed from the crossovers of the two shows (liked the one the shows gave us plus another one which will be a musical made by Joss Whedon himself? Awesome!) There isn't any that ships Barry with anyone other than Kara apart from one with Alex so I decided to do one with him and Lucy. This will start out as an oneshot series that will show various points throughout the first season.**

Barry Allen did not know how to make of his life right now, some time ago he had a forensics job at the Central City Police Department, he had a best friend in his adopted sister Iris West and he had a wife in Lucy Lane little sister of the famous journalist Lois Lane and a trial counsel in the military. Lucy was funny and did not mind him spending so often chasing unbelievable things in the hopes of finding something that could give him what he needed to clear his father of her mother's murder. Then he was struck by lightning during a particle accelerator explosion at STAR Labs which caused him to be in a coma for nine months.

The people there ran tests that revealed he had gained super speed and the explosion gave others powers creating a whole bunch of Metahumans. He had to deal with Lucy refusing to let go of him for an hour when she arrived at STAR Labs, apparently when Dr Wells gave her the call he had woken up, she did not give him time to finish as she hung up and made her way to STAR Labs. He had gone home after helping stop criminal metahuman Clyde Mardon and though he thought he would be getting an ear through from Dr Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon when they found out he had done this but he realised it would be too much of a hassle to keep a secret like this from his wife...

In their home Lucy had her jaw open as Barry told her he had something to say so he basically took them both to outside of Central City by super speed and had brought them back to their home... and leaving again for a second to change into the red suit that Cisco had given him.

"...so that explosion gave you powers..." Lucy asked after getting her explanation to which Barry gave a sly nod. "does anyone else know about this?" Lucy asked trying to stay as calm as she can about this.

"Cisco, Ramon, Dr Wells at Star Labs and Joe knows but no one else does, I don't think Joe wants me to tell Iris." Barry told her wondering what else his wife was going to do now.

Lucy took a deep breath before facing her husband, "I guess like my big sis I gained the attention of somebody in a red suit with powers, but at least I did not have to jump out of a window to get you to rescue me." Lucy told him and they both had a chuckle. Lucy then cleared her throat and said "listen, I won't tell anyone about this if you don't want me to and I can understand if you want to find more of these Metahumans that this explosion caused, but just remember: there is some fear to those with power as much as they are loved. There are those who fear Superman as much as there people who look up to him plus with that new cousin of his that showed up in National City. Plus groups like the DEO or ARGUS might put you on their radar... But since it's you they are talking about I don't doubt what that archer in Star City said about you becoming an inspiration." Lucy told him calmly ending her speech with a smile and Barry did get her point but was just happy she was taking this well.

They then heard a phone ringing and Lois answered it and before he could say hello he heard a familiar voice say " _hey Lucy, Clark and I just wanted to ask if everything is alright._ " Lucy then covered her phone and whispered to Barry that it was her sister Lois and she had not told her yet that Barry had gotten up. Lucy then got a grin as she wordlessly gave the phone to Barry.

"Hi Lois, everything is alright, I am up on my feet again so how are you?" Barry told Lois on the phone and there was a minute of silence.

"Allen?" Lois's voice screamed to which Barry laughed, "this is no laughing matter, do you realise what you put my sister through when you got into that coma? I swore as soon as you woke up I would come over and give you a piece of my mind!" Lois continued to yell and Barry and Lucy both laughed (it was so loud that Lucy could pick up some of her sister's shouting) as Barry gave the phone back to his wife.

"Trust me Lois, everything is fine. Barry made a recovery and there is no need for you to give him a piece of your mind." Lucy told Lois on the other line and Lois just snorted saying she thought differently. "nice to hear you again Lois, hope to see you soon." Lucy told Lois before ending the call but not before Lois gave one last thing.

"In her own way, Lois said that she is glad that you have made a full recovery." Lucy reassured him knowing much overprotective Lois could be of Lucy had affected how she treated Barry, including the stories of him chasing every weird case that popped up (to which Lucy would always respond to Lois by reminding her that doesn't an alien play guardian angel for Metropolis).

"Oh no, now you will have to let the general know about this..." Barry moaned to which Lucy gave an eye at. However somewhat difficult Lois was with Barry it would be nothing compared to his relationship with his wife's father...

"But back on the topic, I don't think Superman or the one in Gotham who dresses like a bat would be inviting you or the Star City archer to form a group of super friends?" Lucy questioned but then had a thought. "Wait if you are going to do this shouldn't you have a name? Because I doubt that Guy in Red Who Runs Fast will catch on." Lucy asked and Barry then thought that he should think it over...

 **I am open to ideas and suggestions.**


	2. During Plastique

**This takes place during episode 8 Plastique and in the scene where the army comes to the police station and it is one I have wanted to write ever since I came up with this idea.**

Barry was going into the station with Eddie Thawne and Joe West and saw the military officials here; when they saw Captain David Singh with a general in the captain's office, both Joe and Barry recognise the man. Joe put his hands to his face muttering "this is not going to be good".

Barry then faced Eddie and quickly said "Eddie, you have never heard of me and you have never met me in my entire life." Barry then went to hide under a desk. Joe shook his head but Eddie just went confused, Captain Singh came with the general and introduced him as General Samuel Lane who would be taking over the bombing investigation.

Soon while General Lane was talking to Joe and Eddie about handing over the case files Barry tried to sneak away but Samuel told them "can you excuse me for a moment gentleman." Samuel then called for Barry and he sighed and turned around to speak to him.

Eddie looked confused and asked "wait so how does Allen know that General, did one of his infamous investigations into the possible catch the army's attention?" To this Joe gave a short laugh.

"You know Barry's wife Lucy right?" Joe asked and Eddie nodded having met Lucy and was quite surprised that someone like her would be able to put up with how Barry was (Eddie did not think too badly about Barry, just found it surprising he married someone like Lucy) through the first date, left alone getting to the stage where they gotten married. "Well Lucy is General Lane's daughter." Joe explained to which Eddie laughed.

"So Barry deals with an in law he doesn't like, I can't imagine how that might feel." Eddie told Joe to which Joe glared at him. Samuel asked Captain Singh if they could use his office for some privacy to which he nodded.

Barry sighed as he wanted to get this over and done with and followed Samuel to the captain's office and gave an appreciative smile to Joe who mouthed him a quick 'good luck'. Barry took a deep breath and faced the general and said "what a surprise to see you here in Central City, much less the police station where I work. Lucy didn't say anything about you coming over."

"No I came here strictly on business Allen but I do hope to come over." Samuel said with a smile to which Barry mentally groaned. "But first things first, nice to see you back up on your feet Allen since you caused my daughter quite a stir with your coma." Samuel told him with a stern voice and Barry was being reminded of the phone call from Lois.

"If you want to chew me out for upsetting Lucy, your first born already done so through the phone." Barry told him to which Samuel gave a small laugh. "I guess I will see you around General." Barry told him and Samuel gave him a small nod. Barry then walked out but knew that he would need to know why his father in law decided to take over this case.

Despite the fact that the end result of this little adventure was not a total victory for Barry and the team at STAR Labs, Barry was just happy that he managed to make it out without his father in law capturing him or something. But of course after it all Lucy told him that she was being asked to help with some of her dad's business in National City so Barry talked it over with his team and they said they would be able to monitor metahuman activity while he was away. Plus Barry thought that it might be fun to check out National City...

 **Sorry for the short length but I got most of what I wanted out of it. Still hoping for more plot ideas.**


End file.
